


something there that wasn't there before

by princessrorora



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades/Persephone: Hades angsts trying to get Perse to fall for him and Persephone catches him being sad</p><p>prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something there that wasn't there before

**Author's Note:**

> yes, those are Beauty and the Beast lyrics for the title. so sue me. 
> 
> this is an answer to a prompt i got on tumblr. i'm a huge greek mythology fan and i have been reading a lot of h/p stuff lately. i hope you guys enjoy this, as i am really proud of it!

"Four..." Hecate's voice is low, just out of reach of the dark lord's ears. 

But not Persephone's.

"Hmm?" She hums, glancing over her shoulder at Hecate. 

"Don't move. Braiding." Hecate admonishes, fingers expertly working Persephone's honey curls into a dainty chignon. 

"Five..." This time, there's amusement in the goddess's voice, and Persephone purses her lips. 

"May I ask what you're counting?" It certainly couldn't be the strands upon her head!

Hecate chuckled and turned Persephone's head gently into her line of vision. "Lord Hades is moping again. He has paced by about five times now." 

Persephone's heart skipped a beat as her gaze settled upon the dark lord as he paced the gardens, his silvery eyes glancing in the goddess's direction briefly before he circled once more around the mighty oak tree. 

"W-why would he do that?" Persephone asked curiously, turning her head back so that Hecate could finish her work. 

"Sweet girl, why do you think?" Hecate murmured. "He's moping over you, of course."

Persephone's cheeks colored, and she chewed on her lower lip nervously. "There's no reason for him to...erm...mope. Not over me." 

Hecate chuckled. "You've bound yourself to the Underworld for six months out of every year. Of your own volition did you eat of the pomegranate tree." Hecate's hands glided along Persephone's shoulders once she was finished pinning the braids into place. "He had every intention of wooing you himself, properly. That's why he brought you here in the first place. He knew that because of your mother, it would be impossible to even come near to you, let alone woo you and then carry you off to be his bride." Hecate paused, toying with a loose curl. "He never meant for you to eat of the fruit." 

Persephone lowered her lilac gaze to her fingers in her lap as Hecate's words weighted heavily upon her."I knew what I was doing." Her lips curve into a smile, one most would find a little too mischievous for her. "I still do." 

"Yes, but he doesn't know your reasons, sweet girl. He does not know how you feel about him. You two barely had time to get to know each other for your mother stopped summer and you ate the seeds for him to actually-"

"I wanted to be free, Hecate. I love my mother, you know I do, and I shall see her again, but she would have kept me from everyone and everything if I had stayed her compliant, sweet little Kore. This...this is better." She smiles blissfully, her gaze focused now on the dark lord as he circled around the tree again, muttering to himself. "It is not so bad here. The stories my mother...the nymphs...what they said about this place and Hades...are all so laughable to me now." She pauses to laugh, focused on the dark figure of Hades as he runs his hand over the bark of the tree. "I...I believe I was always meant to be here, Hecate. Does that sound mad?" Persephone shook her head, her heart thudding a little faster as Hades glanced up at her again. "I'm happy here."

"You're free here, sweet girl." Hecate reminded her, gently touching her hair before rising from the divan. "You've gotten just what you wanted."

"I suppose I have." Persephone smiled, lilac eyes glistening as she watched the dark lord. 

Hecate smiled knowingly. "Perhaps you would like to ease some of my lord's pain, then? If he mopes over dinner again I daresay I will lose my mind." Hecate rested a gentle hand upon Persephone's shoulder, tearing her eyes away from the dark lord on his seventh turn about the tree. "He is not like the others above, sweet girl. He would not be moping, trying to conjure up ideas on how to woo you, if he were."

"I know." Persephone murmurs, her smile softening. He would have violated her and left her, had he been like the others. He wouldn't have batted an eyelash. If he was truly as terrible as mortals believed, he would have devoured her whole, without any qualms or regrets. He was powerful, just, and strong. He was the brother of Poseidon, and her father Zeus. Should he wish to take her, he could, by force, and there would be nothing done about it.

But instead, he had been attentive, kind, and so very warm for a man who outwardly seemed so cold. He respected her, saw her as his equal, took her thoughts into consideration, and he was so...handsome.

Persephone smiled again as Hecate left her alone, and her eyes wandered to Hades once more. He looked so sullen, so very sad and lonely as he wandered the gardens on his own. 

Gathering her courage, Persephone got to her feet, the faint rose colored fabrics of her chiton billowing over her legs as she moved down the steps of the small patio and onto the grass. She could feel the earth react to her touch, even so far below it's surface. 

Once, she had longed for fresh air, for the world above. 

But now, she never wished to be parted from this place. 

As she moved towards him, she gathered asphodel blooms and placed them in her hair, smiling happily as the blossoms curled their way into the intricate braids done by Hecate. 

He sensed her approach and looked straight at her, halting in his pacing as her small form appeared before him. 

"Good day, my lord." She murmurs, voice as soft and sweet as a spring melody. 

Her gentle tone surprises him for some reason, and yet, he cannot help the smile that crosses his lips. "Good day to you, sweet Persephone. You are a vision." 

She blushes at his choice of words, but does not recoil. "Does something trouble you today, my lord? I would wager this tree has not had this much attention in decades." Her voice is curious and innocent, but her eyes hold a teasing gleam. 

"I..." He begins doing his best not to sputter as he draws a hand up to scratch along his dark beard. "Merely matters of business that have...addled me greatly." 

Persephone gives him a sweet, understanding smile, and before she realizes it, she comes to his side and slips her hand through his arm. "Perhaps I may help you take your mind off of such things." She can feel just how strong he is, feel the warmth of his body. When she inhales, she can breathe in his heady musk. She has held onto his arm before, has stood at his side, but for some reason, it's different today. Everything about him is so distracting, she almost forgets herself. "If it pleases you, would you join me in a stroll about the gardens? I do enjoy your company and there's still so much I have not seen here...in your world."

Hades stared at her, silvery eyes wide as saucers. Her hand was so warm, so small in comparison to his mighty stature. Nonetheless, she was touching him of her own accord, much like how she had eaten of the fruit of his land of her own accord, forever binding herself there six months out of the year. 

Even after he had stolen her away from everything she had known, only yearning to know her, yearning to love her, she chose to stay. She did not try to escape, or run scared in his very presence. Once the initial shock had worn off, the sweet creature had demanded he show her around, seeing as he had stolen her away, she should know exactly the kind of place she was to be in. 

Even as innocent Kore, the fire of Persephone had appeared in her sparkling violet eyes nearly the moment she arrived in his kingdom.

Yes, she belonged here. She always had. 

He blinks out of his thoughts, focusing on her expectant, sweet face, and nods. His hand comes to rest upon hers, and he can't help but smile broadly as color breaks out over her cheeks and her free hand comes to lace with his.

"It would please me greatly, sweet Persephone."


End file.
